Tales of Symphovania: Requiem of the Empty Soul
by M.Hunter Traubel Trainee
Summary: A month after Aselia's founding, Presea finally succumbs to Nebilim's dark call.  Now, as she spreads her dark powers across the world, it is up to Regal and Genis to save Aselia and Presea.  Castlevanialike storyline One sided Pregal or Gesea.
1. Prologue: Petals of Insanity

**Hey all, it's been a while hasn't it? I've got a short fic planned with this, so stay tuned to find out what happens later!**

**Updates will be in due time, so please be patient, thanks!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, they are copyright of Namco.

* * *

**

**Prologue: Petals of Insanity**

Day 1:

Dear Alicia,

I've just returned from dinner. The soup was excellent, it tasted just like the one mommy used to make. However, at the table, Regal was silent...He only passed glances at me before returning to his meal. I suppose he's just as nervous as I am about living here. He's been alone in this house since his parents died, so the awkwardness is justified. It's also possible that he may have been tormented by his guilt. Regal has suffered the same tragedies as I have, but while I suffered from loneliness and isolation, he suffered from immense guilt. I suppose I can go as far as to say we complement each other, he is a sympathetic friend to me who gives me companionship, while I soften his guilt and comfort him of his loss.

He showed me around his mansion after dinner. I must admit, I was surprised to see how big his house was. Having lived in a simple house for all my life, I'm amazed by how extravagant his house is. He has rooms for almost everything. A study, a meeting room, a recreation room, and of course, bedrooms. I also noticed that he had ones for entertainment, but I wasn't too interested. Perhaps I'll use these facilities after I have settled.

I suppose you're wondering why I'm calling you 'Alicia'. Well, it's just a name, and a way to remember my younger sister. I still keep her close to my heart despite the long years that have passed. It's my way of remembrance, and it makes it more comfortable for me to write, as if I'm communicating with her beyond the grave.

I'll close this entry by saying that I don't know what to look forward to. I'm sure Regal will take care of me and respect me for my true age, but I don't know what it will be like when I begin work. He has asked me to be the Klonoa mascot after the weekend is over. I'm not sure how this will turn out, but because I owe him for accommodating me, I'll be glad to help.

Goodnight Alicia.

Day 3:

Dear Alicia,

I am sorry for writing this late at night, but I had a peculiar dream. I dreamed that I saw you again, standing idly by the windows of this room. You were wearing your uniform, the same one I saw you in when you were trapped within that cursed Crystal. I remember being happy to see you, and tried to run toward you to embrace you. However, as I grew closer and closer, your clothes had changed. You were no longer wearing the maid's uniform, but a night gown, the one I used to wear when I was your age. Thinking back, I didn't understand this change. You were a maid of the Bryant household, but in your new attire, you looked like you were a standard guest, ready to rest for the night.

I'm sorry, but that's a detail I remembered. Let me continue with the dream. I ran up to you with my arms outstretched, ready to hug you like a loving sister. But just before I reached you, you changed. You became me...I saw myself in front of my own eyes. My body had taken form in the nightgown you wore, like a reflection in a mirror. The eyes of my reflection, it looked like they were begging, pleading to me for something. She looked sad, almost desperate.

In a flash, I suddenly saw Regal, embracing her as if she was a young child. I thought it would bring a sense of security to my reflection, but instead, she looked more distressed. Her eyes had begun to tear, and Regal...He...He was smiling. A Cruel Smile.

I had awakened by that point. Alicia, that smile...It's reminescent of Vharley's smile. That expression brings back nothing but hatred and anger for me, all from the man who took away my time. Why...Why did I see it on Regal's face? Regal is someone who helps me feel secure and comforts me...how is it that I dreamt of Vharley's cruel smile as part of his features?

I must still be apprehensive. I'm sorry if I worried you Alicia. Sleep well.

Day 4:

Dear Alicia

I just returned from my shift at Altamira. Since I had been helpful as the new mascot of Altamira, the Dream Traveler, Regal asked me to serve as an aid for the entertainers at the amusement park. I agreed to this proposal, and now, I work not only as the Klonoa mascot, but also as an aid to young children at the amusement park.

The costume is difficult to maneuver in however. The clothes are tight and due to the average temperature of Altamira being 95 degrees Fahrenheit, the heat is very hindering. I'm tired now, and unfortunately will have to end this entry early. I must rest up before Regal returns so that I can help him prepare dinner.

Forgive me Alicia.

Day 6:

Dear Alicia

I'm sorry for not having written yesterday, but I fell ill while I was at Altamira. The day was very hot in temperature, reaching nearly 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and I perspired more than usual. Halfway through my shift I grew dizzy and fatigued, and I was forced to sit down in the shade. However, despite having a liberal amount of liquids and resting in the employee room, I still felt ill. My head pounded and my body felt very tired, as if I had not received a decent sleep the night before.

Regal was informed of this, and, though I had declined, he asked me to return home. I have accomplished nothing else since that time, I have only been resting in my bed for the past 18 hours. Regal diagnosed my condition to be from heat exhaustion and he intends to remake the costume so that it is more wearable over the Altamiran heat.

Alicia, while this may sound natural...I must tell you, the way he toned it...It made me feel uncomfortable. The dream...I don't know why, but I connected it with what he had mentioned to me. He planned to remake my costume, so that it was more bearable during the heat...

Could he be planning to...make it look indecent?

No, that is improbable. Regal is not one to be indecent...he's courteous and honorable especially toward me.

Yet, I can't help but feel an annoyance upon the thought of remodeling my costume...I always envision a very...indecent garment in place of my current one.

Forgive me for these thoughts Alicia, I do not mean to undermine your lover.

Day 8:

Dear Alicia,

I feel much better than the day before. It appears that my illness was only temporary, and I am glad that I am well again. I still am suffering from some light headaches, but they are only light side effects compared to the illness that has now passed.

I am wearing the remodeled costume now, and I must say it is very comfortable. Regal asked his tailors to use a different fabric, one that was lighter so that it wouldn't be as strong of an insulator as it was previously. No cosmetic differences had been detected, but even so, the outfit feels much lighter and comfortable to wear.

I will write to you later now Alicia. It is time for me to leave for Altamira. Farewell.

(Entry #2 of Day 8)  
Dear Alicia,

I have returned from work early. My headache worsened upon reaching Altamira, and while I had finished the majority of my shift, the pain had grown to become unbearable. I was starting to hallucinate, seeing demonic things and demons walking amongst the children of the amusement park. I felt lightheaded, and though the costume was much better in tending to the heat, I was perspiring more profusely than before. My headache became a migraine and I could no longer think comprehensively. I saw demons pass me by, I heard hissing whispers in my ears, and I felt the heat build around my body, causing me to dehydrate quickly.

I can't recall afterward, but I think I fainted...for the only thing I remember afterward was waking up in the clinic. Again, I suffered from heatstroke in Altamira. The headache had diminished but I was still hearing whispers. The nurse recommended me to return to the mansion and rest, since I was still operating only on 80 output. Seeing that this was the best decision, I agreed.

Now, I am here Alicia. The pain has completely diminished and I feel much better. I am still hearing a light hissing noise, but I'm sure it will pass, like the ringing one gets in their ears when they hear a loud noise.

Day 10:

Dear Alicia,

I had another sickening dream. It was almost the same as the one I mentioned before, but this one was worse.

The setting was the same. I was in the room as were you, wearing the same uniform that turned into the white nightgown. However, this is where it changed. Unlike the last dream, I stood still, watching you. You were looking out the window, watching the pale silver moon hang in the sky. Then, I saw Regal come in from the side, as if he was hiding in the curtains. He was holding a candle in his hand, and he wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

I felt warm when I saw this. I don't know how to describe this feeling Alicia, but I felt two kinds of warmth when I saw this...It was heartwarming to see you and Regal together in a happier time, but at the same time, I felt a light rubbing on my own shoulder, as if I was standing next to him.

Then, I saw the disturbing image. Alicia, I saw you and Regal again, but this time, both of you were on a bed. I felt a stinging pain on my cheek and a blunt strike to my stomach. I wanted to fall onto my knees, keel from the pain that coursed through my body...but I couldn't. I was too shocked by what I saw. Both of you, naked on a bed...yet, your face, it was twisted and contorted with pain. I saw the tears flow down your eyes as Regal slapped you again. I couldn't understand what was happening and I felt my mind overloading. My shock, my anger, even my hatred was building as I watched this, but when I tried to scream 'STOP!' I awakened...

Now, I'm covered with sweat and I feel cold. The image is still burned in my mind and I can replay it vividly in my mind...Alica, was he...did he...

Day 13:

Alicia,

I'm hearing voices again. I hear all of my friends, everyone talking to me, but what they're saying, they're very hurtful. I can hear them now...

Whispering about my emotionless state...  
Giggling at my lack of understanding...  
Jealous about my strengths...

I know I'm hallucinating, but they sound so real...As if they are right here besides me. Why am i hearing these things? My friends would never say this about me...Would they?

Day 15:

The Devil's Arm. It must be the Devil's Arm, that's the only explanation! I understand now what he is doing...He's trying to convince me again, coax me into joining him. I won't let this happen. I will destroy them with my bare hands!

Only the Diablos and Apocalypse are within my grasp right now. I will retrieve them both from the vault at Altamira and banish them to the sea. These voices are impeding my thoughts, but I know what I have to do. To prevent anyone from falling to their sway, I must destroy them. Only I alone can do this, I'll banish the first two to the depths of the sea and warn the others afterward.

Day 16:

I hold the Diablos as I write this. I can feel its dark energy pulsing through my hands, sending the familiar shivers the last I've had them so close to me. Its gapping maw of an axe blade seems to be smiling at me, as if it knew I would attempt this. It won't be smiling any longer, I will send it to the sea and its brethren in due time.

I had to abandon the Apocalypse for the time being. The security guards were coming close to the vault, so I could only make off with the Diablos. Regal must be alerted by now, but I'll keep it hidden. I don't want to worry him, this isn't his problem, its mine.

Day 17:

I...I can't believe it...I...I failed. I stood out by the dock with the Diablos in hand, ready to drop it. All I had to do was release it, merely open my fingers and the cursed weapon would sink into the black depths. Why then, why couldn't I bring myself to open my hand?!

The Diablos is speaking to me now...He's...thanking me. I suppose any demon would be thankful seeing how close it was to death. I can hear him say things, talk about my friends, calling them betrayers, and how he has his sympathy toward me. Ha! What kind of demon knows sympathy? I may not have destroyed him today, but I can destroy him any time I wish!

That weapon...It had better watch its mouth...or I will rip it from the seams!

Wait...Why...Why am I writing like this? This doesn't sound like me. Why am I writing as if I am unleashing my wrath? Why do I write like I'm some sort of psychotic madman?! Why does that cursed weapon keep whispering this to me?!

SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Day 18:

I can't handle it any longer...Its voice, its coaxing, calm voice is breaking into my mind. He's planting me with thoughts, telling me things I know are not true. Yet, why am I accepting them? Why do I accept the things he's telling me?

They aren't true! THEY'RE NOT TRUE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME BE!

Day 19:

Another nightmare, but the pain I felt was very real. I can't believe it. As much as I cannot accept it, I know it is the truth.

In my dream, I saw myself, this time in the place of Alicia. I was naked under the covers with Regal on top of me. He hit me, beat me, and caused me severe pain. He was yelling at me, calling me names and commanding me harshly. The hot tears and the sharp pains are all I felt. I didn't feel any compassion, and if I were truly Alicia, I did not feel any love.

The truth is harsh to grasp...but even if it is cold and cruel, it is the truth nonetheless. I can't accept it now, but all I feel now is a great hatred in my heart.

Regal...How dare you harm my sister. How dare you plot to hurt me...

Day 20:

The Diablos...He is very soothing in a time of need. Despite his origins, I'm growing to trust his voice. He is experienced and he is old, therefore he has wisdom. He has given me an ability, an ability to touch into other people's souls.

Perhaps it is time I see what Regal has planned for me...I will wait for nightfall.

(Entry #2 of Day 20)

I knew it. Regal, you manipulative, shameless bastard. You are trying to take advantage of me. You never loved my sister, you played her for a fool. You took advantage of her age, knowing that she was younger than me, and took away her innocence. I know the pain this caused me, but I assure you, this will not happen to me. You will never lay a hand on me, I will send you to Hell before that happens.

I hate you.

Day 21:

My friends. Diablos has shown me the cold truth about you as well. You saw ME as nothing more than an aid. I was nothing but an assistant, someone who will take care of what is asked. You showed me false sympathy, all in an effort to keep me in your party. What was I to you? An expendible tool? You indecent beings...I cannot believe you!

What were to happen if I never had this ability, my super human strength to aid you? Would you have cast me aside like garbage?!

I hate you. I HATE ALL OF YOU!

Day 22:

Tell me, why is it that I must suffer the wraths of hatred and the cold pain of isolation? Why is it that I must suffer under these pains while everyone else is able to do as they wish? I have been on the end of their guilt, their wrath, their anger, and their pain...

Why can't I reverse the role? Why can't I be the one to inflict this...and spread it to those who've gave it to me?

What? Oh...I believe I know a solution...

Day 25:

Regal, worried about me? That's what he would say to show me concern. He just wants me to stay in his home, that's why he's sent me early all those times!

Day 27:

I'm waiting now...Diablos has given me the tools to perform a ritual...one that would help me spread my pain, my hatred, my anger, and my guilt across the world. His power...Oh, it is overwhelming. My hand tingles as I write this, I can even feel the ink splashing within the pen...I could break this simply by closing my fist.

In fact, why not...

(Large ink splash present)

Day 29: Finally, the day is almost at hand...Regal is going away on business, but again, he's showing his 'concern' for me. He still takes me for the young girl, one who does not understand the world. It just makes it easy to play the part, he has played me for a fool, I'll play for him for one.

He leaves in two days. Ample time for the preparations. He thinks that I'm still reserved, quiet, unwilling to open...Oh, I will show him. I will show him who I truly am.

I will show them all...My friends, Regal, prepare yourselves...

In two days, I will plunge this world into darkness, and spread my pain, my suffering, my hatred, and my wrath across Aselia.

* * *

**Where's this going? Well, you've got to wait to find out.  
**

**Although, you probably have figured out already, Regal will have to save the day…and Presea too of course.**


	2. Chapter 1: Invitation of the Abyss

Alright boys and girls, the first chapter's up to this fic. For those of you who haven't figured out by now, Regal and Genis will be the protagonists of this story! Yup, the two play the role of the hunters of the night against the Mistress of the Dark, Presea Combatir.

Will they succeed? Only one way to find out!

Oh yeah, the adventure hasn't started yet…Sorry about that…

Anyway, I hope you guys like this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or the characters. Nor do I own what has given me the inspiration, Castlevania**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Invitation of the Abyss**

Three bodies slammed into the wall, sending shockwaves throughout the room. Fresh blood sprayed from their chests as they let out final groans of pain, sliding down the wall and slumping to the floor, dead. Upon seeing their heads lower, the little girl giggled. Those fools didn't stand a chance against her. Who did they think they were dealing with? That stupid girl who did menial labor? No…they were dealing with someone else entirely.

Presea let out another giggle as she turned to face the remaining survivor, the Lezareno receptionist. She raised her head and stared at her with a cruel smile, enjoying the expression of fear and dread. Her dark aura intensified as she hovered toward her, grabbing the Diablos along the way.

"Please…Please don't kill me!" The woman backed away fearfully, scooting across the floor until she reached the wall. She watched as the demonic axe's mouth opened and closed incessantly, as if the weapon was hungry for blood. She raised her arms defensively and turned away, tears welling in her eyes.

"No…Please no…" Presea still held the same expression, her eyes a steely violet as the aura suddenly intensified. She grasped her axe and prepared to strike.

"No…Oh Martel…Please No…!"

"Relinquish your soul…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" The screaming stopped once the axe finished its swing. The body remained still, unmoving, straight like a pole. Then a second later, the deceased receptionist's arms fell to the ground and her head slumped to her chest, her blood spread over the walls.

Presea giggled, the axe's maw moving as if it was speaking. "Now…Let me claim my palace…" She moved toward the stairs and easily opened it with a hack of her axe. She floated up to the next level, her weapon in hand as she opened the door to the 2nd floor. These fools would only foul up her palace…She needed to be rid of them…ALL of them…

* * *

"Hey Regal, long time no see!" Zelos walked up to the Lezareno President, his hand extended for a greeting. "Good to see you again Mr. Prrrresident." 

Regal chuckled, grabbing his briefcase from the large rhieard. "It is nice to see you as well Chosen." He activated the wing pack and set the vehicle back inside, then grabbed the Chosen's hand and gave it a firm grip.

Zelos shook it along with Regal, noting how much more refined he looked since the last they met. The filthy prison garb was gone and replaced with a traditional business suit: White shirt, black slacks, black jacket, the works. His long sky blue hair was wrapped in a ponytail like before, but it looked much neater and cleaner than last time. Not a single strand was out of place, and if he could guess, Regal must have stroked it at least a hundred times…maybe more. He smiled. "Hey hey, I'm not the Chosen anymore remember El Presidente?"

Regal smiled back. "Even so, you are still a high ranking official Sir Wilder. If I'm correct, you are now the head of the King's Guard yes?" He took obvious note of his armor: the silver breastplate, boots, and gauntlets latched onto his body. Like his own ponytail, Zelos' was tied very neatly, sporting a pink ribbon at the base of the tail.

"Yeah, you got that right, but that doesn't stop my hunnies from visiting me!" He laughed. "Anyway, you're here to see that project we got right?"

The President nodded. "Yes. I apologize Zelos but I'm here strictly on business, so I do not wish to stay longer than I must."

"Busy man." Zelos said with a huff. "It's too bad we can't talk about the good ol' times, but alright, come on." The former Chosen led Regal into the university. The pair climbed up a stairway and moved into one of the constrained corridors, barely big enough for two lines of traffic. "It's in here." Zelos stopped at a pair of double doors and gave it a knock. "Professor, the President's here!"

* * *

Presea exhaled and took a seat on her throne, that being Regal's executive seat in the President's Office. Her feet propped up against his desk and she sat in a lounged position, her head resting on her right fist while the other lazily grabbed the armrest. It took some time, but she managed to clear out just about all the vermin that ran about the building. Not only that, but she took some time to remodel the palace. Besides throwing out numerous pieces of priceless furniture, the dark flower had managed to separate the President's Office and the Sky Terrace from the rest of the building. From an outside viewpoint, it looked as if it was suspended in the air, connected by a single stairway that linked the office to the building.

"All is done…" She said to no one in particular. "Now, I must summon my minions…" She floated off of her 'throne' and out of the open window, the glass only recently shattered. She hovered skyward; floating an entire story to the Sky Terrace where her sister's grave lay. The healthy grass had withered and died from the influx of darkness and the very waters appeared tainted and corrupt. However, Presea hardly took notice, thinking it normal. "Alicia…" She approached the grave and ran her gloved hand over the large stone. "I will avenge you…soon…Just watch Alicia…Let your big sister take care of this…" She summoned her Diablos and raised the axe high into the air.

"Now…by the power of Nebilim, whose will is housed within mine, I open the portal to the Abyss. Come forth my minions, for the Mistress calls!" She struck the ground just before Alicia's grave, creating a large shockwave across the Terrace. A small ominous hole appeared on the ground, and it steadily grew larger and larger. Presea's hair and clothes whipped about as she stood before it, watching muscular, demonic arms reach through the portal and grab the earth.

"Just wait Alicia…I promise you…Regal's death will be painful…I will show him the pain you suffered…I will make him pay…" She hovered above the ground and moved back, letting the demonic beings step through. The first ranks of her army were coming through the gate, and soon, she would be prepared to take the world by storm.

Little did she know, that somewhere in the corner of the garden, an old man was watching her. And somewhere beyond the grave, the young maid Alicia was crying with great sorrow. "Regal…Please help her…" She curled into a corner of Purgatory and closed her eyes, unwilling to watch her fallen sister.

* * *

Regal observed the object in his hands. It was shaped similarly to an exsphere. It was small, round, and emanated with a strange aura, it even had its own unique key crest. However, there was one difference that the President noticed. Unlike the exsphere he had utilized during the journey, this one was cold to the touch, almost like steel. "You said that this exsphere was manufactured without a life?"

"Yes Mr. President." An aged voice said. The old scholar, about 50 years old, walked toward Regal and Zelos with a notebook. "We managed to engineer it with special components so that it could emulate a true exsphere." He pushed the bridge of his glasses up. "Of course, it is not as proficient as a real one, but it still has the same properties. Essentially, you can think of it as an artificial life form."

"I see." Regal turned it over in his hands, recalling the truth about these cursed objects. Knowing that his love had been entrapped in one after her death, he wanted nothing to do with these. However, upon hearing of the benefits, he was willing to fund research for this despite his moral standings. At the very least, it wasn't made by the reaping of a life, but the moral implications were still present.

"So it is safe then right?" Zelos asked, to which he received a nod.

"We are still working out all the properties, but yes, for the most part it should be safe for usage."

Regal looked seriously. "What do you mean Professor?"

"Well,"

"I'd like to remind you that I personally do not promote the use of exspheres sir, I am more than willing to cut my proposal with you any time I wish."

"Whoa whoa, President Bryant, calm down…" Zelos moved his hand in a 'stop' motion. "He's just doing his job, so take it easy…"

The President was silent, then sighed. "Yes, forgive me for that outburst." He nodded. "Go on Professor."

"Well, the exsphere is only able to operate at about ¾ of its true potential, and it-"

RING RING  
RING RING

Regal looked down at his jacket, a faint blue glow catching his attention. He sighed. "Excuse me," He pulled out his cell phone and placed it to his ear. "President Bryant speaking."

"Master Regal."

"George?"

"Sir, you're not going to-"

"George, I can barely hear you, speak up."

"I can't sir…It's Presea…She's…"

"Well, it looks like I missed one." Regal froze. Over the line, he heard a cold, evil voice in the background.

"No…No."

"So, how would you like to see what death is like?" Regal's eyes widened, recognizing that voice immediately. Was that-

"George,"

"No! No stay back! STAY BACK!"

"George? George what's going on?!" Regal shouted, completely aware that he gained the attention of Zelos, the professor, and the students.

"PRESEA DON'T! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A sudden slice ripped through the phone, causing Regal to pull his ear away. A quiet 'thud' sounded through the receiver and then, all was silent.

"George? George are you still there?!"

"President Bryant, is there a problem?" The professor asked, noting his expression.

Regal only raised his hand, gesturing him to be silent. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He listened closely, waiting silently for some sort of sound. Then, he heard an exhale. "Hello? George?"

"George isn't here Regal."

The President froze. No, that couldn't be… "Who is this?" He asked with reserve.

A light giggle came across the phone. "Oh, you don't recognize me…_Master_ Regal?" There was another giggle, one that chilled Regal to the bone.

"Presea, if this is a joke then stop." The President said with utmost seriousness. He knew that the flower wasn't one to joke, but the man for rationality was reaching for something, anything that would not suggest that Presea killed George. "This is very unlike you, I'll call you later."

"Oh but Regal," It was the same voice, the same cold voice as before. "I wanted to leave a little surprise."

"Regal," Zelos walked over. "You've been on the phone for a while, everything alright?"

"Shh!"

"Look out the window Regal. I'll be waiting…" Zelos watched as his friend's face suddenly paled.

"Regal, what's going o-" Before he could finish, Regal pushed open the double doors and headed into the corridor. "Hey," Zelos chased after him, his metal boots making a loud 'clink' with each step on the floor. He saw him stop nearby a large viewing window, gazing skyward at the bright afternoon sky. "Regal, what the hell is going on? Is this an emergency or-"

"Yes."

Zelos stopped, blinking once. "Uh, okay…Then shouldn't you head back?"

"Zelos, look at the sky."

The guard paused for a moment before he stood beside his companion. He looked up and at that moment, his jaw dropped. Ominous clouds of black and purple spread across the once clear sky, threatening to cover the sun and shroud the land in darkness. Lightning bolts flashed and danced in the sky, and just beneath the cover, a black swarm of sorts was approaching. "Something's happened."

"Um, no duh!" Suddenly, loud screams of calamity came from the side. The two men immediately cocked their heads left and ran toward another window. They had a clear view of the schoolyard outside, and the first thing the two did was gasp. "Oh shit!" The school was in chaos. Students ran about in panic, all like a great herd migrating out of danger. Behind them, a gang of skeletons approached them, hobbling slowly and clumsily. Their sharpened bones flew through the air and impaled numerous students, killing them instantly with a fatal hit to the heart. Then, hands reached out of the ground, old, diseased, degenerate hands of the deceased. They pulled out of the soil and pushed their bodies to the surface, revealing themselves to be hideous zombies of ages past. They pursued the students at a faster pace and killed them quickly, dwindling their numbers.

"We have to get everyone inside." Regal said quickly as he ran down the corridor.

"Whoa whoa, hold on," Zelos grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You're not thinking about going out there are you? Those things are going to maul you before you even take a step outside!"

"I have to leave for Altamira."

"What?"

"Something's happened to Presea. I need to go back and find out what." Regal noticed the dumbfounded look Zelos gave him. "I know it is speculation, but after hearing her on the phone, I doubt she had nothing to do with this."

"Isn't that a little high of a 'reach' there Regal?"

"I'll help get the students to safety, but other than that, I must head back." Regal reaffirmed, showing concern for the girl back at home. "Presea has been acting strange the past few days…I think this may be connected to her behavior."

The Meltokian Knight sighed. As farfetched as it sounded, he nodded. "A…Alright. Let's hurry up then, I don't want to keep the little rosebud waiting." The two ran for the closed door at the opposite end of the hall, passing by windows that revealed the growing chaos. Zelos grasped the knob at the hallway door and prepared to turn, but a sudden noise caught his attention. He whipped his head and looked over his shoulder, briefly noticing that Regal was looking down at the floor. Shattered glass covered the carpet of the hallway and the sounds of screams and groans completely unhindered from the calamity on the grounds.

However, neither of them noticed the round bomb rolling just inches before their feet. The next thing they knew, there was a loud explosion.

"Aah!"

"Ugh!"

The door flew off its hinges and the former Chosen burst into the air. He soared over the ledge of the upper floor and began to fall toward the lobby.

Regal felt his feet leave the ground and suddenly descend. He held his arms in a defensive position as he fell toward the ground, his blue ponytail pointing skyward while his green coat billowed in the sudden wind. In moments, his feet touched the ground and he forced himself on his bottom, the impact sudden and unsuspecting. "Aaah…" He shook his head and instinctively looked up, noticing the large gaping hole left by the bomb. Debris lay about him in the lower hallway of Sybak University, covering the floor with dust and broken wood. The echoing screams of death and fear could easily be heard from the shattered windows upstairs, along with the sound of flapping wings.

"Zelos?" Regal got onto his feet and looked for his companion, unaware of his fate. "Zelos are you alright?" He was nowhere in sight. Another noise caught his attention, a strange rumbling...Then,

"Aaah!" Regal looked down and noticed a rotten green wrist grasp his ankle. He instinctively stomped upon it and quickly freed himself, breaking off the hand and spilling its rotted blood upon the dusty floor. However, he noticed many other hands beginning to sprout, all of them stretching out of the ground to reveal hideous arms attached to shoulders covered with tattered clothes. "Damn…" Regal turned around and grasped the knob.

CLICK

He grunted.

CLICK CLICK

"Gah!" He banged against the door in hopes of opening it, but the door didn't even budge. He rammed the door again, but once more, no effect. Regal held his position against the door and let out a sigh. "Looks like I have no choice…"

He turned with his back to the door, the green coat whirling with his movements. The business jacket he wore underneath it was rather restricting, so he quickly removed it, leaving him in his white dress shirt. The president let the garment fall to the floor and watched the sight before him, the hallway now filling with zombies and in the back, a few skeletons.

"Here I come…"

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! The story will definitely develop a bit but for the most part, it's going to be a simple adventure story.

Until then guys! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!


End file.
